Hermione's Secret
by J. NightWater
Summary: Hermione's childhood was never pleasant. One night she starts having dreams going back to her childhood. The dreams are so graphic that she either wakes up crying or getting physical sick. Scenes of Rape. R&R THANK YOU.
1. Upsetting

**Hermione's Secrets **

**Hello Fanfic lovers, this is another Ron and Hermione story yeppers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I would love to own Harry potter but alas that is only in my dreams.**

Sun broke from the dark red velvet curtains in the Gryffindor common. Everyone was asleep in there dorms all but one person, we know this person as the one the only Hermione Granger. It seems that this bookworm of the Gryffindor tower apparently dosed off while trying to complete some late night studying. Her head was snuggled in a worn leather-bound book. Her hand still loosely holding the black feather quill with ink dried on the metal tip. She was having a wild dream, beads of sweat were beaming on her forehead. She let out a gasp if someone or something in her subconscious had grabbed her.

_Hermione's Dream_

In a rather larger living room stood four figures. The living room was filled with muggle toys so it was clear a young child lived there.

"Peter, how are you?" said a much younger Hermione. She looked to be about seven, her hair back to its bushy glory and her two front teeth as well. The younger Hermione was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of overalls. Peter turned to face the younger girl. Peter looked to be around fifteen, he was very tall, towering at six foot. His hair was a lovely array of color, locks of red and blonde completed his head full of hair. His face smooth and perfect except for a fair amount of stubble on his chin. His figure was much like Ron's tall and slender. His style in clothing was not what kids would say "cool" it was rather dorky.

"I'm fine and how is my favorite neighbor?" he picked up the young lass and spun her around. She was giggling as she spun around her hair whacking her in the face. As she spun she could she her living room flash in all different directions. A flash of blue walls and hardwood floors flashed at her.

Mrs. Granger turned to she her daughter being spun by their friendly neighbor. Mrs. Granger allowed a smile to cross her face.

"Now Peter, you know all the phone numbers and call us if any thing happens." said Mrs. Granger grabbing her purse. She was dressed in her best dress, it was a long black dress the tips of the dress brushing the ground so softly, every step she took it flowed with her motions.

"Of course, trust me this might be my first time baby sitting, but you can trust me." said Peter a smile brushing the tips of his thin lips. He was about to say something else, but Mr. Granger beat him to the punch. Mr. Granger was wearing a very nice suit it was a pinstriped suit but fitted Mr. Granger fabulously.

"Okay, we trust you." said Mr. Granger he quickly grabbed Mrs. Granger by the hand. Mrs. Granger turned to Hermione as she walked out the door and blew her a kiss, the young girl returned the favor. The door closed behind her mother and soon she was gone.

"So hermie, how's school?" asked Peter making his way to the green plush couch. He was reaching for the remote to start the tele. He turned is attention to the seven year old. Tears brimming in her eyes not tears of sadness but tears of hatred.

"I hate it." said a grumpy Hermione, she looked down at her sock covered feet moving them around the hardwood floor._ Yes, hard to believe that the Bookworm of Gryffindor tower was once a slow kid._

"Oh, how come?" the young boy looked at her rolling his eyes. This so-called friendly neighbor could really care less. He was starting to feel uncomfortable this little girl was a very pretty girl. He was looking at her up and down like she was a piece of meat.

"Kids, say I'm stupid," the bushy haired girl looked back down at her feet as if trying to burn a hole in the hardwood. Tears welded in her eyes, she really hated the fact that she was the slowest kid in her class. She was about to go to her room to cry but was called.

"Hey, come over here." the little girl obeyed and walked over to the handsome teen. After a lot of struggling she finally made it on the green plush couch. Peter put one hand on her stomach and he started to tickle her. She started to giggle totally forgetting about her fussing on the most dreaded topic of that seven year old life. Hermione started to feel the urge to use the bathroom. She tried to tell him but he would not listen. Peter started to feel excited.

The tickling started to get worst and more violent, she started to feel the need to go to the restroom. She told the boy to stop that she was about to wet her pants. The teen didn't stop instead he got on top of her. Hermione's beautiful brown eyes got bigger confusion written on her face.

"We are going to play a little game." he started to pant as if he was a dog. He started to kiss her moving his tongue around her face. She was struggling moving her face from side to side to avoid that horrible slimy tongue.

He started to get really angry. He raised his hand and grabbed her neck.

"You are going to stay still so I can explore your meager body. You are the most ugly girl I have ever seen you are nothing," Peter leaned into her ear licking it. She was getting nervous she really wanted out of the house.

She was screaming hoping that her neighbors would hear. Peter got up but keeping his knee on her legs. He started to glare at her, his breathing got more heavy.

He violently ripped her clothes off, he leaned in closer breathing in her scent, the scent of fear.

"Will, you please get off of me," she asked tears running down her petite face.

He did answer of do as told, he started to move down on the poor girl. He started to touch her "danger zone" as her parents told her. He was touch her she started to cry._ Why is he doing this he was supposed to be my friend._ He stopped, he was about to do the most horrific thing he could do to the poor lass.

"What are you doing," she said confused as to why he was pulling his clothes off.

"This game will hurt but it will be fun after awhile," she was struggling trying to get away but her size was way over matched.

He entered her, She screamed the pain was overwhelming. Blood was trinkling down from where he entered her.

" It hurts stop it…gasp…. I want my mummy," she started to cry uncontrollably. Her whole body was shaking. This seven year old was losing the very thing she loved her childhood.

"If you tell your mummy I will kill you," tears rolling down her face, she started to cry.

"Oh, would you SHUT UP," he grabbed a sock and stuffed it into her small mouth. The only sound that could be heard was her muffled screams.

The pain was unbearable she couldn't take it anymore. She started to feel her self slip away. He began to move faster, causing her to break down.

The young Hermione's vision became blurred, she was checking the clock constantly. Minutes seamed hours, she wished she could be somewhere far away somewhere were monsters couldn't hurt her.

After he was done, he told the young girl that if she told her that he would tie up her parents and rape her in front of them and then kill her father and rape her mother and then kill her.

Weeks after that terrible day, the young girl slipped into a depression. The only thing in life that matter was school. She wanted to prove the other students wrong and most of all wanted something to get her mind off of that dreadful day.

………………………………...

"Hermione, wake up," said a tall red-headed boy. She turned to look at him tears running down her face. Ron looked at her a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you okay Mione?" he took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"I'm okay bad dream." she hastily wiped the tears from her face. It was still early, the air gave off the sweet scent of dew.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" _should I tell him, well his is your best friend._

**I hope you like the story so far it's getting late …yawn …….. PLEASE REVIEW I will give you a imaginary cookie**

**Sorry for all the grammar and stuff its late and im bushed... Oh little side note that has nothing to do with the story MY HAIR is bushier than Hermione's ask my friends its true**


	2. Truth Be Told

**Chapter Two: Truth Be Told**

**Hello loves I know its been a while since I updated sorry about that. I have been looking for a job sighs oh well enjoy the Chapter.**

**Oh special thanks to Forgotten Angel, Chick Flicks- Rock n Roll, Dandin, Whatwouldhermioneandrondo, fanficmanic101, and HP storyteller.**

Ron leaned into Hermione, remorse in his eyes.

"Do you want to tell me that dream you had," he leaned into her brushing his hand over her cheek wiping away fresh tears. She flinched from the sudden contact, she was still frighten from her dream. He with drew his hand, she started to shake, she couldn't controll her hands from shaking so violently. _You are nothing, I will always have my way with you. _

She closed her eyes, tears swiftly falling down her face. She was trying her hardest to forget the horrible memory.

"Ronald," she choked though tears.

He didn't answer all he did was lean into her, brushing a loose strain of honey brown hair out of her face. She didn't know why, but Ron was making her frightened, when he touched her she jumped back.

"Don't you dare touch me," She said tightly closing her eyes. Ron didn't know why she was acting like this, but he obeyed and moved to the chair closest to her. The fireplace was glistening, the ambers glowing red.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He paused he started to get lost in her face. Sadness and hopelessness was written all over her.

"Umm, Hermione would you like me to leave you alone,"

She looked at him, tears still brimming her brown eyes. She shook her head. All she truly wanted was for him to stay and to tell him. _I don't know if I should tell him. How will he take it?_

After what seemed hours, she regain her emotions._ I think I can tell him I hope he takes it well. _

"Ron, I had a dream, uh…. Well a memory about the day I was," just when she was about to tell him a loud bang was heard in the boy dormitory. Ron acting on instinct ran up to the boy dormitory.

" What in the bloody hell is going on in here?"

Harry and Dean turned around their faces covered in soot. Ron couldn't control himself he started to laugh uncontrollably. Harry and Dean took a good look at each other and started to laugh as well.

"How… did…. You get so messy," said Ron though chokes of laughter.

"Some one left us, a chocolate frog, each," Said Harry a little annoyed.

"I think someone put a charm on it, because when they jumped out of the package they went straight towards are faces," Said Dean thought fits of laughter.

"And when they hit are faces they exploded," Harry was loosening up and started to laugh with Dean.

"I wonder who left them?" Ron put a hand on his chin and started to stoke it gently, as if lost in thought.

"I don't know but I guess he his having himself a hearty laugh." Harry said wiping the soot off of his face.

……………

……………

Down in the common room. Hermione tried desperately to rid herself of that horrid dream.

The portrait door opened, Neville walked casually into the common room.

"Hey, Hermione," said Neville sitting in the chair opposite of her.

"Hey, Neville," she said forcing out a fake smile.

"Can I till you a secret," asked the shy boy.

"Sure," _Maybe I should tell Neville he did trust me with his secret of his parents._

"Okay don't get mad," She looked at him a hint of curiosity in her eyes. The old Hermione was back.

"Okay you know how Dean and Harry made fun of me the other day, about me tripping in the Great Hall spilling pumpkin juice all over my new robes." She nodded wanting desperately to know what he did in turn of revenge.

He looked around to make sure no one else was in the room.

"I hexed two chocolate frogs and placed them on their nightstands." Neville said with a little bit of shock in his voice. He couldn't believe that he would do something like that. Neville started to laugh.

"And when they opened the chocolate frogs they exploded," He said though fits of laughter.

Hermione started to smile, that was pretty funny and she could help but laugh.

She leaned into Neville giving him a serious look.

"Can I tell you a secret," she couldn't believe she was about to tell her secret to Neville.

**Okay Fanfic lovers that was short I know but I will update sooner.**


	3. Secret No Longer

**Sorry for not updating in a long time well here it is! About time right hehe **

A look of shock crossed her face. I can't tell him I don't care, I'm not ready and if I am its going to be the person I know the best. She looked at Neville who was eyeing her intently. Come think, think of something to tell Neville. Her mind went into overdrive, trying her hardest to find something anything.

"Neville, I did the same thing when they teased me about my bushy hair getting caught on a statue," she paused. She didn't want to lie to poor Neville but she couldn't tell him something so personal. She had to share something like this to someone she would know would be there. " But my candy of choice was ice mice," Neville smiled at her last statement.

"That's funny, I hope they don't think you did it," said Neville holding back a grin.

"I don't think they will, I was down here with Ron. So be on your toes Neville," said Hermione grinning at him.

"I will," with that Neville walked out of the room and into the boy's dormitory. Hermione moved to the girl's dormitory. I really need some sleep. I don't care if I dream about HIM. I just want sleep. Hermione quickly changed into her pajamas.

"Hermione are you sick, its about 7:00 in the morning and you will miss the Hogsmeade trip," said Lavender as she was making her way to bed.

"I'm not going, I didn't sleep well so tell Ron and Harry I can't make it," said Hermione pulling back the covers of her gold and maroon bed.

"Okay, I hope you sleep well," with that Lavender left the dormitory and headed down stairs.

Hermione drifted off to sleep, a very restless sleep.

_Hermione's dream _

Hermione was sitting on the couch trying to complete her homework for her teacher. She was a head of everyone and was doing very well in class.

"Honey, me and your father are going out so you will have a babysitter," said Mrs. Granger fixing her earrings.

"Is papa watching me," Hermione said hoping desperately that her grandfather was going to watch her or at least her Aunt Vicky.

"No, sorry papa is busy at work, but your favorite neighbor is going to watch you again," said Mrs. Granger walking to the door peeking threw the peep hole to see their neighbor approaching.

Hermione felt her heart sank. It can't be him, not him.

"Mum, I don't want him to baby-sit me. He hates me," said the bushy hair youngster.

"Honey, he doesn't hate you now be quiet," Mr. Granger said opening the door and welcoming that nasty prat with open arms.

"Hey, Mione I think we will have super fun today," said Peter leaning into the little girl and winked at her. She didn't know why but she busted into tears and ran to her room.

"What was that about," said Peter acting innocent.

"I don't know she has been really jumpy lately," said Mr. Granger taking his wife's arm in his.

"Oh, go to her room and she if she is okay," said Mrs. Granger with concern filling her eyes.

'Will, do," said the tall boy, shutting the door behind them. He made sure they were gone before he ventured up to her room.

He made his way to her bed room, quickly breaking through the door, scaring the crying girl even more.

"Okay lets play a game," said Peter grabbing at the young girl. She scampered out of the way just in time. She backed up till she hit the wall. Peter darted to her and pressed her up against the blue wall.

"Okay, enough you are going to give up to me again," sneered Peter.

"No, don't please," whimpered Hermione tears streaming down her small face. 

"No, please don't," mocked Peter pressing himself against her.

"Not again Peter please," she said once more crying kneeling on the floor almost begging.

"You don't like it, don't you like my babysitting every time you get something special," sneered Peter grabbing the young girl by her bushy brown hair. Sadly Hermione knew the routine. She first had to pull off her socks so he could stuff them in her mouth she could not scream. Then she was at his mercy. Peter threw her on her twin sized bed. He started to remove her clothing, not in a hurry because the Grangers would be gone for a the night. She whimpered as he slowly pulled off her clothes. He was finally done with that meager task and started to remove his own but with a firm grip on the seven year old.

" PETER, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS SO STOP IT," roared Hermione, tears rolling down her face.

"Wow, fiery aren't we, I guess I will have to be extra rough," smirked Peter. Hermione knew what this meant, with that she began to cry violently. Peter reached for the socks and stuffed them in her mouth hard.

Peter positioned himself over her.

"You are going to like this," yelled Peter. He pushed into her hard causing her to gasp and tears rolled down her face in heavy streams. She nearly choked on the socks. GOD PLEASE LET THIS STOP. Her hands tightly gripped the sides of the bed, she also kicked her legs in a attempt to get him off. Peter was too busy torturing the young girl to notice that a car had just pulled up.

"Honey, stay in the car I will find my purse don't worry," said Mrs. Granger getting out of the car, making sure not to shut the car door on the nice seams of her black dress. She unlocked the door and walked in seeing her purse resting on the table nearest the door.

"Maybe I should check on Hermione, see if she is okay," with that Mrs. Granger walked upstairs to Hermione's door. She pressed her ear up to the door to hear if Peter was talking to her. All she could hear was grunting, panting and muffled screams. Mrs. Granger ran down the stairs and outside grabbing her husband. She told him what she heard. Mr. Granger was furious he walked stealthy up the stairs and kicked Hermione's bedroom door open. There was Peter over the crying Hermione him pushing deep into her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER," roared Mr. Granger, punching Peter as hard as possible causing him to fall off the twin bed. 

"Get the police on the phone," said Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger grabbed Hermione wrapping her in her stained bed sheets. Mrs. Granger held Hermione as she descended the stairs.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER," yelled Mr. Granger punching the teen's face once again. He jumped on top of the naked teen and started to punch his face without mercy. The teen was now as defenseless as Hermione was when he molested her. Subjecting himself to being punched without mercy.

"Hermione, my baby," said Mrs. Granger pulling her dear daughter to her. Hermione cried into her mother's shoulder.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me?" 

"I couldn't, he said he would kill you," she buried her face deep into her mother's hair.

Mrs. Granger started to cry. How could this have happened to my daughter, she is so nice, kind, caring, and loving, why would he do this to her? Thought Mrs. Granger as she held her daughter close.

Hermione woke up, to see Ginny on the foot of her bed in shock. Hermione felt like throwing up and she sprinted to the bathroom and started vomiting while Ginny held back her hair. When Hermione was done vomiting, Ginny turned to her.

"Why, didn't you ever tell me?" 

**Okay I will try to update faster promise**.**_ Props to my beta Hyuga Kyuuketsuki_**


	4. The Other Victims

**Okay I really love this fanfic its coming along really well**.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that?" asked Ginny stoking the bushy hair out of her friend's face. She really wanted to tell her best friend's, but she was truly afraid to tell them her darkest secret. She can remember when she was about sixteen she would have vivid dreams, well memories of her darkest hours and now they were coming back. She would wake up so scared she would check her room to make sure he wasn't there. After her search was at an end she would sit on the foot of her bed and cry till she was physically sick. That was almost worst than it actually happening. To relive something so horrible night after night it was a true hell. She leaned into Ginny resting her head against her shoulder. The ginger haired Gryffindor rubbed her back.

"What did you hear?" asked Hermione moving away from the bathroom floor and walking to sit on the toilet. 

"Well I heard, Stop, please, don't, that hurts, and then just screaming and crying," said Ginny kneeling down to her best friend. She had a pretty good guess what happened but wanted to make sure. The bathroom was empty; the only sound was a dripping faucet to the left of the stalls. Hermione rested her elbows on her knees putting her face between her hands. Tears started to stream down her face. She sucked in as much air as possible and sighed.

"Okay, Ginny I really wanted to tell you but, I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. It hurts so bad just to even think about it, why do you think I drown myself in schoolwork," said Hermione tears dripping off her small hands. Ginny reached for her best friend and hugged her tightly. The bathroom windows were allowing the sunset to creep over the stalls.

"Okay, Ginny when I was seven there was this neighbor called Peter," she shudder after saying his name. Ginny took Hermione's hand in hers and comforted her. Hermione sucked in a huge breath of air. She shifted her weight to the other side of the toilet.

"You can do it; you can trust me with your secret," Ginny said feeling tears start to brim around her light brown eyes. Hermione didn't continue with her story, for two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, Hermione... Ginny… are you okay?" asked Lavender and Parvati at the same time. Ginny turned to Hermione telling her where she can find her.

"Meet me in the prefects' bathroom okay?" whispered Ginny, Hermione nodded.

"What's the matter," asked Lavender walking to the stall that Ginny and Hermione were in.

"Yeah, we are okay, Ron was just being a git again," said Ginny walking to the dripping faucet and washing her hands and exiting the bathroom. Hermione lifted herself off the toilet. Making her way to the sink she could feel Lavender staring at her as she washed her hands. 

"It's okay Lavender, Ron will apologize soon enough," She said a thick lather of soap on her hands. Lavender turned her gaze upon Parvati. They started to chat about something that was completely out of earshot for Hermione. The bushy haired Gryffindor made her way out of the bathroom. Ginny was sitting on her bed. 

"Okay the prefects at 9:00 that's about two hours from now," said Ginny moving off of Hermione's bed. Hermione nodded, she reached for her clothes and dress at a slow speed.

"Hey Ginny let's head down to the Great Hall for dinner," said Hermione forcing a smile and adjusting her robes. Ginny knew that it was a fake smile but didn't say anything and left with Hermione. Ginny stood next to Hermione as they exited the dormitory.

"Hey, Hermione, Lavender told us you were sleeping, are you okay?" asked Harry patting her on the shoulder. Hermione clutched her robes between her hands.

"Yeah, I was just tried, you know late night studying," said Hermione laughing a little.

At the Great Hall, students were stuffing their faces but Hermione's mind was somewhere else.

With everything going on Hermione just stared at her plate full of chicken pie. Ron and Harry glanced over at Hermione ever so often. They muttered softly to one another asking each other if she was okay. Ron only told what he knew. Hermione started to think about her dreams, she clutched the benched seat. Tears started to fall into her pie. Ginny turned her attention to Hermione; she reached to her patting her on the back.

"Its okay don't worry about it," said Ginny as if talking to a five year old.

"I can't forget about what he has done to me, I can't stop thinking about it. Especially the fact that he gets out of prison in two months," Hermione whispered, she quickly grabbed the bottom of her robes and raced out of the Great Hall. Ginny followed her out of the Great Hall. Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock trying to think why she was crying.

Hermione was about to sprint up the stair to the Gryffindor common room. 

"Hermione, wait, stop," said Ginny chasing after her. Hermione collapsed into the railing crying profusely. She grasped the bars of the railing crying into them. Some of the students that finished their meals early were staring at her in awe. The bookworm of Gryffindor, the know-it all, was having a breakdown in front of one third of the school. The stone steps were cold to the bare flesh. The sun was completely gone and the lights of lanterns and candles illuminated the staircase. The students started to chat among themselves. She released her grasp on the bars and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Let's go to the prefects' bathroom," Ginny helped Hermione of the cold stone staircase.

"Ron are you okay," said Harry looking at him intently. Ron put his elbows on the table staring at his plate full of pie.

"Yea, it's just Hermione, I think something bad happened to her," said Ron abandoning his plate full of food, pushing it to the side.

"Well I don't know what to say, if something is bothering her she would have told us," said Harry reassuring his best friend.

Hermione was being pulled into the prefects' bathroom.

"Okay, Hermione tell me, you will feel better if you get it off your chest," said Ginny leaning into door. Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a locking and silencing spell. Hermione pulled off her robes and rolled up her pant legs making her way to the bathtub.

"Okay, when I was seven my neighbor babysat me," she didn't say his name. His name almost had the same effect on her as if she was saying Lord Voldemort. She put her feet into the bathtub resting them on the marble steps. Ginny did the same and sat next to her.

"The first time he babysat me, he acted so friendly, but that was a huge lie," she shifted as she started to think of the events of her childhood. Tears started to fall hitting the water making the still water ripple. Ginny pulled her close rocking her back and forth comforting her closest friend.

"He asked me about school, you are not going to believe this, but I was the dumbest kid in class," said Hermione a little smile crossing her lips. Ginny smiled a little, she let her grasp from her friend ease and returned her hands to her sides.

"Well, he started to tickle me…" Hermione took a deep breath, "…and then after that he…he molested me," said Hermione crying hard into her hands. Ginny once again pulled her close hugging her tightly.

"It hurt so bad, I can remember crying for my mum, and kicking, he would just stuff a sock in my mouth to shut me up," she said, Her attention was on a bathroom door. She could have sworn she saw a pair of feet. 

"It's okay, he can't hurt you," said Ginny rocking her friend back and forth. Her best friend went through something so horrific. All of a sudden one of the stall doors swung open. Ginny glared at the door expecting Moaning Myrtle. Luna stepped out of the stall, staring at Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Luna what are you doing in here," said Hermione gasping through tears. She knew that she saw a person but wasn't expecting Luna. Her eyes were filled with tears and her book was clasped in her hands.

"I was reading my book, this place is the most serene place to read a good book," said Luna with tears running down her face. Ginny looked at Luna's eyes seeing they were red and puffy.

"Luna why are you crying," said Ginny standing up and wiping her feet dry from all of the water.

Luna clutched her robes, knotting them in the process. She walked over to the two girls. Luna looked like she was about to go into a breakdown. She was shaking.

"I can relate with Hermione, my dad's half brother did the same thing to me," said Luna collapsing next to Hermione. The bathroom was silent no one said a word.

"What did they do to him," asked Hermione holding Luna's hand. Luna's blond hair was covering her face and her dreamlike eyes brimming with fresh tears. 

"Nothing, my dad, still thinks that he is family and not a child molester," said Luna her face losing its dream charm.

"You know many people can relate to you," said Luna reassuring Hermione. Hermione always felt like she was the only one. All alone in the world, feeling like she would never get over this terrible experience.

"Who else?" asked Ginny drying off her legs as she lay on the bathrooms' tiled floor. The room was quiet except for the sound of water draining away.

Luna looked around as if wondering anyone else was there.

"Draco,"

**I hope you enjoyed that. I will update as soon as I can but I have work so I don't know if it will be too soon. I need help should I make this a Ron and Hermione ship or a Draco and Hermione ship. I will take a voting poll if you review leave you vote. **


	5. Draco's Punishment

**Draco's Punishment**

**Sorry it took a little while to update but I have had work and I start school next week so yeah R&R Thank you. Okay well Ron and Hermione ship wins so it shall be a Ron and Hermione story. Enjoy. **

"Draco,"

The air was uncomfortable after she uttered that name. Hermione sat on the cold floor wondering If she should say anything about this new information. She sat on the floor playing with her pant legs.

"How do you know?" said Ginny picking herself off the floor. The moon was shinning into the bathroom through the aging stained windows. Luna didn't say anything at first, she was opened her mouth but nothing came out. Hermione tried to comfort her, trying her hardest to coax Luna into telling how she knows. After a few minutes Luna was ready. She cleared her throat.

"I was in the courtyard last year during dinner, I was writing a letter to my aunt telling her I loved the earrings she sent me." she paused collecting her thoughts.

"When I was writing I looked up and there was Draco, under a tree sobbing. I have never seen Draco cry before it was scary." said Luna pulling herself from the cold floor and making her way to the sinks.

"I wondered why he was crying, I didn't ask him. He must have not seen me, because every one was at dinner and the courtyard was empty except for me of course," said Luna placing her hands on the side of the sink looking at the mirror. Watching Hermione and Ginny through it.

"Well anyway, He started to scream, screaming his father's name and spilling out everything about his father," said Luna, she could feel fresh tears brim her eyes.

"I walked over to him, he looked frighten and I guess he was hoping I didn't over hear." she walked to the stalls and plopped on a toilet. Hermione and Ginny moved closer to her.

"He tried to be his cold normal self but he couldn't," Luna said her tears falling swiftly.

"I sat next to him, I told him about me and he told me everything about him, his father is a prick. His father would come in his room after his first year at Hogwarts on the holidays." said Luna pulling at her fingers.

"Well, he told me his father punished him for being beaten by a mudblood," said Luna staring at Hermione.

"But I never beat him, well not first year." said Hermione in disbelief.

"No, in grades you surpassed him not by much but he got punished for it." said Luna.

Hermione could feel her own tears fall from her face. She didn't think that anyone would do that to a child for bad grades. Hermione pulled her face into her hands. She never thought he would get in trouble for her good grades.

"Well, he would sneak into Draco's room after his mother was asleep and he well you know," said Luna. Hermione and Ginny nodded. They sat there for a few more hours discussing the topic further.

_Back in the Gryffindor common room_.

"You little git you jinxed our frogs," scream Dean trying his hardest not to laugh. Not in his dizziest daydreams did he think Neville would do that. Neville ran over to the couch Harry was sitting in, playing with Crookshanks. Neville looked at Harry pleadingly.

"I'm not going to help you Neville you did it to me too," said Harry.

"Oh come on guys it was pretty funny," said Neville shrugging his shoulders hoping they would at least nod.

"Okay it was pretty good, but that's not what I want to wake up to," said Dean looking at Harry.

"I have to agree," said Harry, Crookshanks jumping off his lap.

"Okay I'm sorry but you shouldn't have made fun of me," said Neville his voice sounding like a five year olds.

"Okay we are sorry for making fun of you and your apology is excepted." said Harry glaring at Dean who was about to say something else.

………………….

Ron laid on his bed, on top of the covers. His robes were folded neatly on his dresser and he was in his pajamas. He was all alone in the dormitory.

"Why was she crying, what happened to her?" said Ron to no one in particular. Ron started to think about Hermione. He really did care for her, he might actually be in love with her. He could feel his face get hot, his brow pushed upwards. He could feel a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't stand to see Hermione cry.

Ron reached under his bed and pull out a worn box and inside was a weathered photo. It was worn, this photo was obviously looked at often. The photo was doctored to make it look like Hermione was kissing him. Ron stared at it in a dreamlike state. He pulled it up to his face to get a closer look.

"Hey, what's that?" said Hermione looking at Ron laying on his bed. Ron felt his face get hot.

'Eh, what are you doing in here?" said Ron attempting to cover himself.

"Well, me and Ginny had a good talk and I came up here to talk to you," said Hermione trying her best to see the photo.

"About what?" said Ron stuffing the photo in his pajama bottoms. Hermione plopped down beside him resting her head on his shoulder. Ron could feel his heart leap into his throat. He started to get drawn to the wonderful smell of her hair. He didn't realize that her hand was trailing his pajama bottoms. She reached into his pocket and grabbed the photo. She quickly jumped up and looked at the photo.

"Hey, hey give that back," said Ron hotly.

Hermione looked at Ron her mouth ajar.

"Ron," she said rather breathless. He averted his eyes upon a pair of gloves beside his bed.

"Ron," she said a little louder. She moved to him wrapping her arms around him. He looked taken back but quickly hugged her back.

"Hermione, I actually.. Uh .. I actually like you a … a lot." said Ron nervously.

"Ron, I know," she paused looking into his blue eyes.

"As do I," she said kissing him on the cheek. Ron felt his face burn, he moved his hand to his face, softly touching the spot she kissed. Hermione sat on his bed looking at the floor.

"Hermione, how long have you liked me?" said Ron removing his hand from his face.

'Since, my first year, when you saved me for that troll," Hermione stated, moving closer to Ron.

"Me too," said Ron in disbelief.

Hermione smiled weakly.

"What's the matter?" asked Ron moving closer to Hermione caressing her arm.

"It's about the thing I was going to tell you," said Hermione once again feeling tears brim her already bloodshot eyes. She started to feel sick once again.

Hermione stared into space, planning on a way to tell Ron. Her head was spinning.

"You can tell me, … Mione?"

"Mione are you okay?"

Hermione collapsed onto the floor.

**I hope you like that it's not so emotional that time but the emotions are still there. R&R Thank you.**

**P.S : Thank you for making this my best fanfic**.


	6. First Kiss

**Okay here is the next chapter in Hermione's Secret enjoy!**

Delusional

"Mione!" screamed Ron sliding a hand under her lifeless waist and the other bracing her head.

"Why, are you screa… WHAT HAPPENED," yelled Harry quickly followed by Ginny both having shocked expressions on their faces. Harry quickly rushed to Ron looking at Hermione in shock.

"She passed out," cried Ron laying Hermione on his bed.

"Move, Ron," commanded Ginny, feeling Hermione's forehead. She removed her wand from the folds of her robes. She placed the tip of her wand to Hermione's temple.

"Valetudo," muttered Ginny. The tip of her wand glowed a faint blue. She gasped pushing her hand to her mouth.

"Take her to the Infirmary QUICK," yelled Ginny replacing her wand.

"What does that mean Ginny," said Harry helping Ron with Hermione.

"It means that she needs medical attention and fast," said Ginny. She ran out of the room.

"Common room is empty now go Quick," yelled Ginny up the staircase.

Ron draped Hermione's lifeless body over his shoulder. Running out of the dormitory and into the common room. Harry swung open the common room door so hard the Fat Lady screamed out.

"Oy, watch it," screamed the Fat Lady closing herself over the entrance. Harry and Ron didn't pay attention to the Fat Lady.

Corridors zoomed by, they finally reached the great polished oak doors to the infirmary. Harry busted through the oak doors so hard that the doors bashed to the sides of the wall.

"Bloody hell," screamed Madam Pomfrey. She was dressed in a nightgown. She must have been reading because her small rimmed glasses were dangling off her nose.

"What happened," asked Madam Pomfrey, looking at Hermione's lifeless body.

Madam Pomfrey directed Ron to lay Hermione on a empty bed, as he told her what happened.

"Oh, my," said Madam Pomfrey clicking her tongue. She removed her wand from a pocket in her nightgown. Her wand was bigger than most, it looked about the width of a clarinet.

"Valetudo," said Madam Pomfrey. The tip of her wand glowed a wonderful gold. She replaced the wand back into her pocket.

"She had a anxiety attack," she said. She walked over to her organized potion stores and grabbed some smelling salts.

"What is that," asked Ron pointing to the smelling salts.

"Oh these, they are smelling salts, their a muggle invention they work really well."

Ron walked over to Hermione brushing her hair, looking at her closed eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Madam Pomfrey walking over to Hermione placing the smelling salts under her nose.

"Ginny did the same spell but her wand glowed faint blue," said Harry looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"She must have done the wrong wand movements," said Madam Pomfrey placing the smelling salts even closer to Hermione's nose.

Hermione started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Ron looking at her with worry. Hermione smiled faintly to Ron putting her hand on his.

"What happened?" asked Hermione her eyes scanning the room.

"You had a anxiety attack," said Madam Pomfrey walking to the potion cabinet to replace the smelling salts.

"Did you feel dizzy before you fainted?" asked Madam Pomfrey returning to her bedside.

Hermione nodded, she nodded very little, gripping her forehead.

"You have a headache don't you," said Ron rubbing her temples. Hermione smiled at Ron while he rubbed her temples.

"Well miss. Granger you are welcome to stay if you like," with that Madam Pomfrey turned on her heels and walked back to her office.

"Well I'm glad your okay Hermione," said Harry kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Harry," said Hermione holding on to Ron's hand.

"Bye," said Harry exiting the great oak double doors.

Ron turned to Hermione blushing madly.

"Why did he kiss you?" said Ron blushing.

"Ron I'm surprised at you, you know me and Harry are like brother and sister, gosh I swear sometimes you can be so," said Hermione not able to finish her last word.

"Let me guess, loving, caring," said Ron wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione giggled, playfully hitting his arm.

They both laughed for a little bit. Ron turned to Hermione looking at her very intently.

"Goodness Hermione I was worried, I can't stand to lose you," said Ron suddenly getting very caring. He moved to her hugging her.

"I know Ron, I love you so much," said Hermione tears falling into Ron's shoulder.

"You do?" said Ron pulling away from the hug to look at Hermione.

"Of course," said Hermione kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too," said Ron cupping her face in his hands.

For that moment, they looked at each other's eyes, caring for each other. Ron stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She looked at him her beautiful brown eyes scanning the features of his face. Ron gulped, he moved closer brushing his nose against her cheek. He slowly made his way to her full pink lips. Lingering for their taste. He pressed his lips against her slowly and carefully, taking his time and trying not to freak her out. At first she didn't kiss back, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck Deeping the kiss. They tasted each other's lips. Their kiss heated both scanning each other's lips with their own. Ron felt Hermione bite his lower lip, begging for entry. He opened his mouth allowing her tongue to roam his mouth. Their tongues roamed over each others. Their kiss slowed down to small pecks.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"Bloody brilliant," said Ron panting heavily. Hermione removed her hands from his neck.

"Ron, language," said Hermione giggling. Hermione started to get off the bed.

"I guess we should go to the common room," said Hermione fixing her robes.

…………

…………

Back in the Common Room.

The fire was completely gone. The only sound was the sound of snoring students in their dormitories.

Hermione walked into the Common room sitting down in her favorite armchair. Ron sat next to her.

"Now Hermione you said you wanted to tell me something," said Ron hoping she wouldn't faint again. This subject was very stressful for Hermione. Her breathing became labored.

"Hermione calm down," said Ron sitting on the arm of the chair stroking her bushy hair.

After a few moments of calming her down she was ready to talk.

"Okay, when I was seven I was molested," she said rather bluntly. Ron looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Who?" said Ron with a forced calm.

"He was a neighbor of mine, he babysat me. He molested me the first time he babysat me." she paused trying to calm herself down.

"He molested me every time he babysat me," she could feel her tears fall.

"I counted every time, 14 times he babysat me," she started to bawl placing her hands over her face. Ron moved to her, cradling her.

"And he got caught by my parents. He went to a detention center and then to a prison," she started to cry harder. Ron rubbed her back.

"He gets out in two months," said Hermione pulling Ron to her. She needed someone to be with her.

"It's okay he can't hurt you anymore," said Ron holding Hermione. _Why would anyone do this to Hermione she is the nicest human being I have ever met. If I see the bastard I'll kill him. _Ron thought to himself.

Ron held Hermione cradling her though the night.

**Okay that was a little longer then my last entry.**** Okay she finally told Ron are you happy, mad i would love helpful comments. Please No flames. Who would flame a story like this. **

**(A/N)I find this story really hard to write. I can hardly write the parts of her dreams the are too painful. I find people that do that to children appauling. If anyone did that to my sister i would rip them limp from limp. Because i would hate to have my sister go through what i went through. **

**Review, Thank you.**


	7. Unwanted vistor

**Sorry for the wait i have been at school and work so yeah, here is the next chapter. I had one just a min. ago but No my computer had to be stupid and freeze up. **

**(A/N) I am going in a different direction with this story from now on it will be Ron's starlight. He will be the main person for a few chapters.**

Ron was sitting in the darkness, Hermione by his side. She was asleep, restless but asleep. He himself could not fall asleep she was gripping his arm every so often. His shoulder was damp with her tears. He started to brush her hair with his finger tips as he stared at the heavily curtained wall. He couldn't go to asleep even if Hermione was in her dorm. He would still be wide awake thinking about her, about her secret, and about their kiss. He started to think about her secret, his blood boiled everytime he thought about it. He could imagine the entire secret in his head and every second he pictured it the more he grew inraged.

"If only i knew his name," said Ron under his breath. His face was red and his free hand clenched the arm of the chair.

"She might have told somebody else before she told me," thought Ron his mind going wild. She might have told someone, mostly likely a girl. But WHO. He racked his brain to find who she would confide such a terrible secret to. Finally after a few seconds.

"Ginny," said Ron once again under his breath. He started to get up but noticed that Hermione was gripping him. He waited till her gripped vanished. He started to get up carefully hoping not to wake up Hermione.

"Don't go," said Hermione, looking at him with her red rimmed eyes. Ron stopped and turned to Hermione gripping her hand.

"Fine, but can I ask you something?" asked Ron brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Sure," said Hermione weakly. She sat up so she wouldn't fall off.

Ron didn't say a thing he was trying to find a way to tell her what he wanted from her.

"Hermione I know this is hard for you but please tell me his name," said Ron carefully.

Hermione gripped his hand tighter, tears started to brim. She sat upright her mouth slightly ajar.

After a few seconds.

"Okay, but please tell me you won't go looking for him," said Hermione relaxing a bit.

Ron nodded.

"Peter," said Hermione quietly. She gripped her robes with her free hand. She started to cry but she didn't make a sound. She was trying to be strong.

"Peter," said Ron in a suprising quiet.

Hermione leaned into him allowing herself to be held by her old friend and new boyfriend.

_Two Months past..._

Hermione was home for the holidays. She sat in her living room a grin playing her lips. It has been a month and a half since she dreamed about Peter and now she was home alone... with Ron.

"Okay Mione," said Ron sweetly, hiding a box behind his back.

"Mione, no peeking," said Ron even more sweetly. Hermione tightly closed her eyes.

Ron slowly placed the box on her lap, he waited for her reaction.

She slowly opened her eyes, their in her lap sat a small box with small red ribbon on top. She gasped looking at the small green box with tears in her eyes.

"Open it," said Ron looking rather pleased at her reaction.

Hermione's hands move to the green box she slowly opened it. One hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh Ron,"

"Yep, " he said pleased. He got on one knee.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" he said his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Oh Ron," she said breathless throwing her arms around his neck.

She whispered in his ear "Yes."

With that Ron kissed her.

"Oh, Ron I can't believe this," said Hermione pulling away from his kiss.

Ron reached down and placed the small box in his hand. He slowly pulled the ring from the cushioned box and reached for her hand.

He slid the white gold ring around her petite finger.

"Hermione, I love you," said Ron. Hermione jumped into his arms once again kissing him passionatly. They started to kiss, she started to roam his back with her hands. They kissed for what seemed hours and then Hermione pulled apart.

"Ron, we can't get married so soon we are still in school," said Hermione matter of factly.

"I know, but I know in the future you and me will be wed."

Hermione and Ron spent the day talking about how they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Two days after Ron asked Hermione to marry him, Hermione was as happy as ever. She was prancing around the house singing Christmas songs and showing off her ring to her mother.

"Oh Hermione that's wonderful," said Mrs. Granger looking at Hermione's hand. Mr. Granger sat in his favorite armchair enjoying his pipe and the evening news.

"Yes, very wonderful, but you are going to get a job first and graduate I hope," said Mr. Granger placing the folded newpaper in his lap.

"Yes of course," said Hermione, she was not going to rush into this, her and Ron had already talked about it.

"That's wonderful," said Mr. Granger looking at his watch. He slowly rised to his feet.

"Emily, let's go to a movie," said Mr. Granger looking at his wife.

"Okay put tomorrow is Christmas eve," said Emily not looking at her daughter.

"All the better," said Mr. Granger looking at his wife.

"All right, Hermione do you want to go with us," said Emily looking at her daughter.

Hermione shook her head.

"Think I will stay home today," said Hermione leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"Suit yourself," said Mr. Granger eyeing his wife.

After ten mintues they were gone.

Hermione went to her room and pulled out her favorite book.**_ Hogwarts: A History_**

She went back downstairs and started to read in the chair her father was sitting in.

After reading for a bit, the door bell sounded.

Hermione got to her feet jumping in joy.

"That must be Ron he said he would come tonight," said Hermione reaching for the door handle.

She opened the door wide her face bearing a smile. Soon her smile vanished

"PETER,"

**(A/N) Hope you loved the new chapter. I will try to update faster. REVIEW **


	8. Peter's Return

"Peter."

An there he stood Mr. Nightmare in the flesh. The reason why she was afraid to sleep at night, the reason she couldn't get close to anyone but just recently. He wasn't looking at her, his attention was devoted entirely to his feet. His face worn and pitiful, if she was a stranger to this cruel man she would have felt sorry for him. Yet the reason he was here was because of her, was he here to be forgiven or here to hurt her all over again?

She didn't say anything, her mind was in a state of shock. She did however feel slightly relaxed, she of course was a powerful witch who could zap him away with the sightless flick of her wand. She thanked the gods she was eighteen. She shifted her weight to the other side leaning most of her weight on the door siding.

"Well," she spat out.

He didn't look up from his pitiful position. He looked frighten, the same frightened look she had when he abused her. He was about twenty five now and he was lanky and ragged. If she was walking down the street she would most likely have offered him a pound to buy some bread with.

"Can I speak to Hermione, Mrs. Granger?" he stuttered.

She couldn't believe her ears he thought she was her mother. She knew she got her mother's hair and her eyes, but her mother always told her " you got your father's figure," maybe she was joking after all. Of course it could also be the fact that he was staring down at his feet.

"No, how dare you come to this house after what you have done, leave or I will call the police." roared Hermione.

Her stance became more rigid, her eyes glinted with utter hate. As a precaution she moved her hand to her wand but to her great dismay it wasn't in her back pocket. For one second she let her guard down, how could this have happened she always had her wand. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting it upstairs in the resting place of her favorite book. She remembered grabbing _Hogwarts: A History _and laying her wand on the nightstand. She realized that her stance had changed to show weakness so she quickly regained her rigid glare and ridged posture.

He slowly looked up from his feet, his pity and self loathing soon vanished. Hermione knew what he was thinking, he found out that she was indeed the girl he wanted to talk to.

"Nearly had me there," he spat out. His posture changed quick, he no longer looked pitiful but powerful and hateful.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione spat out as well.

"Oh you know to have a little last minute fun." He whispered grinning while he said those last words.

"You have no idea what I'm capable off," said Hermione whispering back. Hermione knew her wand was out of reach but not for long.

"Are you going to let me in or will I have to use force?" Peter grabbed at the entry way.

"You are not coming in," hissed Hermione.

"Oh really, you know I thought you would be a helpless case you know all the little "brats" that got what they wanted from a older man…" Peter said his eyes burning with hate.

"Oh yeah I wanted that," Hermione said sarcastically.

"I knew you did but no you had to run to mummy screaming rape… you know a lot of girls would have been happy to have me." Peter said running his hands through his nasty hair.

"Even my dog wouldn't want you.. You are vile and you are a rapist," she hissed.

"You know you have grown.. Lot more curves since last time.. I wonder if your socks will still fit your mouth." growled Peter.

"How dare you.. GET OUT," screamed Hermione but it was to late Peter pushed his way into her house. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against the main door. She struggled as he pressed his hands against her stomach.

"Well well you've lost most of your baby weight must say I did like it when you were chubby."

Hermione struggled trying her hardest to concentrate. Trying her hardest to figure out a escape route.

"Well I don't remember these," smirked Peter moving his hand to her breast.

Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate and to just picture her wand.

She finally got the correct picture in her mind.

"Accio Wand," Hermione screamed.

"What the hell was that," Peter stated.

Within two seconds Hermione's wand landed in her hand. She was still pinned but not for long.

"Conjunctivitis," yelled Hermione. As soon as she cast the spell he fell down screaming. He laid on the floor screaming as his eyelids attacked his eyeballs. But as soon as he fell the curse lifted.

"Nice try," he whimpered standing up.

"What are you… how did you lift the spell," whispered Hermione.

"So that's what it was I thought you pepper sprayed me," said Peter in shock.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Roared Hermione. He froze and landed on the ground with a loud thump.

Hermione stood their in shock how did her spell lift from this horrible man.

"I lifted it," said a voice from the living room. The figure moved closer to her she gasped at the man who was before her.

"Ronald how could you?" cried Hermione. Ron moved closer to her attempting to give her a hug.

"Get away.. How could you?" said Hermione tears starting to roll. How could he lift a spell on a man bent on hurting her.

"I wanted to make him surfer but you banded him up to quickly I just wanted him to pay," said Ron looking into her eyes.

"Ron you need to mind your own business sometimes," said Hermione her eyes wandering to Peter.

"If I minded my own business you could have died your first year," Ron said grinning a little.

"Okay okay so you saved me from a troll," laughed Hermione.

"groan" moaned Peter. Ron walked over to Peter.

"So you are the one that hurt my girlfriend," sneered Ron.

Ron reared back his right leg as far as it would go and gave a kick that would have made a entire soccer stadium cheer. Ron bent down to look Peter in the eyes.

"I remember this one from my second year… Eat slugs," whispered Ron.

Peter's eyes screwed up and he barfed up a slug that crawled on his face since he was bounded up.

"So what are we going to do with him," asked Hermione.

"Let's have some fun with him, lift the spell," asked Ron.

Hermione agreed and Peter rolled around in life.

Ron to Hermione's great surprise helped Peter to his feet.

"Sorry about the slug thing," said Ron.

"It's okay lets have some fun," sneered Peter advancing on to Hermione.

"Let's,"

Ron grabbed Hermione and threw her on the couch as Peter started to kiss her.

"Get off of me," she cried. Why was Ron helping him. Why was Ron touching her.

"STOP IT ..stop. It," cried Hermione.

"You were right Peter she is a screamer," sneer Ron.

They both laughed.

"Hermione," said a voice that sounded miles away.

Soon everything went dark, and she woke up back in her chair with her book.

**_Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy Midterms came and went so now I have work but hey they cut my hours. Next Chapter will be about her and Ron's relationship after the dream_**.


	9. What was That?

_**Sorry for not updating I am now working almost full time and I'm a full time student. Sorry it's so short but it's better than nothing right? Remember don't forget to floss. giggles flossing is sexy**_

_**Hermione's Secret**_

_**What have you done?**_

She woke up gasping for air, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. For a brief second she had forgotten where she was at, but soon realized after she saw the person who called her name.

"Are you okay honey," said the comforting voice. Hermione slowly nodded.

"Yes, mum just a bad dream," she said slowly

"Would you like to tell me about it?" her mother asked once again full of calmness.

Hermione and her mother always had a close relationship so she normally would have talked, but the part that featured Ron in all of his evil glory scared her. She didn't want to tell her mother about that, how would she react if the man that asked her to marry her was bent on hurting her.

Hermione took two deep breaths and began her story.

So there she sat telling her mother everything except the part about Ron.

"Oh, honey it's okay he can't hurt you anymore," she said holding on to her daughter.

"Thanks, mum well I better get ready Ron's taking me out on a surprise date," Said Hermione getting out of her father's armchair.

"Really, I thought he was just coming over to visit, any way how do you know it's a surprise date?" said Emily raising her eyebrows.

"Because mum, it's almost Christmas eve and what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't take his girlfriend out," said Hermione putting her hands on her hips.

"How do you know everything," said her mother rolling her eyes.

They both laughed, and Hermione went upstairs to dress.

………………………………...

_**At the Burrow. **_

Ron was in his room, glaring at his Chudley Cannons poster.

"Gosh, I don't even know why I support you.. You always lose." he said throwing his hands in the air. Ron was dressed in his muggle finest. The best suit he could find way better then his dress robes. He had leather shoes and a white undershirt. Yet he wanted to look the muggle part so instead of putting the tie on with magic he tried the hard way.

"Dad!" he screamed after ten minutes with struggling with the black tie. Waiting for his dad he made crude remarks about the Chudley Cannons while pretending to choke himself with his tie.

Soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Ron dropping the tie.

His father walked in slowly peaking through the door. Mr. Weasley was a balding man with horn rimmed glasses. The many years of raising seven kids and working in the small cramped office of Muggle artifacts has left his remaining hair to turn gray. When confronted about his gray hair he would always laugh and say "that's what happens when you have a Fred and George in your family."

"Dad I need help with this stupid tie," said Ron almost whining.

"Wow Ron why are you so dressed up.. What's that?" said Arthur pointing at the box on his bed.

"Oh some leftover things that I don't need with this suit," said Ron causally.

"What is it,"

"Oh something that's supposed to hold your socks up I suppose but I have ankle socks so I don't need them," said Ron rolling his eyes at the interest his dad had for some muggle object.

"Can I have them," said his father almost in a little child sort of way.

"Sure,"

"Yes, I'm going to see how they work," said Arthur making his way out of the room.

"Hey dad," screamed Ron after his father.

"What, son?" said Arthur turning away from his new found muggle object.

Ron pointed at his tie.

"Oh, yeah," said his father making his way to his tie.

"So why are you dressed up so," said Arthur working on his tie.

Ron smiled a little bit, he was just thinking about something so simple but yet she was not simple at all.

"Taking Hermione on a date that's all," said Ron dreamily.

"Oh, well you will have to be late," said Arthur finishing the tie.

"What, know way why," said Ron defense.

"Because your Aunt and Uncle are coming in to eat and their bring there son," said his father rather matter of factly.

"What Aunt and Uncle I have loads," said Ron rolling his eyes.

"Your Aunt Mary she is a half blood and your Uncle Rumen his muggle born and their adopted son Peter," said Arthur.

"Oh joy family… wait did you say Peter," said Ron turning his attention all to his father.

"Yes, he did some time in a muggle jail, I think he is about twenty five maybe," said his father making his way to the door.

"What did he do to get into prison?" said Ron rather dangerously.

"I don't know they don't like to talk about it, I just know that it was in the sexual assault category." his father said rather flatly.

Ron went quiet, was the man that hurt his girlfriend going to eat dinner with them?

_**Wow that's pretty bad. I have been meaning to put that in there and I finally found a place yay! Review or the evil monster of Fanfiction will eat your brains. Review zombie. **_


	10. So You Are Having Dinner With A Rapist

Ron slowly descended the stairs. His wand hidden securely in his coat pocket. If Ron was able to get this guy alone for even a Second he would make sure Peter would never harm a little girl ever again.

Ron finally reached the bottom step and walked into the large Weasley kitchen. A forced smile plastered upon his lips. There sitting next to Fred and George was that monster that caused his girlfriend so much pain, he was the monster that sprinkled her dreams with hatred, misery, and sorrow. Ron took his seat across from Peter. A force calm playing his face but inside his true self was a ravaging Horntail.

"Hey, Ron looking good," said Fred playfully punching Ron's arm.

"Yeah, real snazzy," finished George.

"Thanks, not bad yourselves," said Ron gawking at the twins wealth. They both had Vipertooth dragon hide jackets and black pants with very expensive Welsh dragon shoes. Ron's eyes noticed how large the kitchen table had been lengthened of course, they would need a lot of room to be able to fit his mom's parents and her siblings and same goes for his dad's side of the family.

Ron turned his glaze to the entrance of the kitchen his sister walked in she was dressed in her best dress. It was baby blue and flowed breathtakingly perfectly behind her. Ron noticed that Peter was staring too. He could have sworn he saw a lusty look in his eyes. Ron now had a new mission in his life protect Ginny from creeps like this.

"Ginny why are you sitting next to him?" whispered Ron acting like he needed a glass of water.

"Why?' said Ginny, Ron noticed that Peter was leaning in on the conversation.

"Ginny, let's talk about you N.E.W.T's coming up next year," said Ron grabbing her upper arm. Ginny went with him even though she protested rather loudly.

Ron shoved her in the nearest room which happened to be their parents' bed room

"Hey, what's the big idea no need to be a Git," said Ginny hotly.

"Hey, calm down this is important." He sucked in a huge amount of air, " Ginny did Hermione ever tell you a really dark secret?" asked Ron biting his lower lip. Praying that Hermione told Ginny. For a few seconds there was no reply.

"Yes," she said nodding her head slightly. Her once joyous features dropping. She moved over to her parents bed and slowly took a seat.

"Does the name Peter ring a bell?" asked Ron his voice softening.

She slowly nodded once more.

"That Peter in there is the Peter that did that to her," said Ron quietly. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.

"No, no we can't have him in the family." she said in hushed whispers.

"I know just switch seats with me so he won't sit next to you," said Ron.

"Okay," she said softly still in shock that they had that jerk in the family.

"Okay," said Ron making his way to the door.

"Remember, if anyone ask we were talking about N.E.W.T's okay?"

She nodded.

Ron opened the door allowing Ginny to exit first. Ginny made her way out followed by Ron, she went into the kitchen and slowly took her seat in Ron's old chair and Ron sat next to Peter.

"so, what was that about," asked Peter clearly missing Ginny as his neighbor.

"OH, hog warts stuff you wouldn't understand," said Ron hotly. Peter glared at Ron but his attention was soon brought upon the adults entering the kitchen. They each took a seat all but for Mr. Weasley.

"And, Dear family, dinner is served," and with a lazy flick of his wand, piles of food appeared in front of them. Peter let out a gasp, Mrs. Weasley smiled faintly.

"Dig in,: said Mr. Weasley taking his seat across from Molly.

And they started to eat. Ron, Peter, and Ginny were quiet but the adults talked amongst themselves. Ginny was staring at her father, learning about the fascinating world of plugs.

But than she felt a foot go up her leg and slowly lift her dress and causally go up her dress. She pushed her chair back out of the reach of Peter's foot. Ron looked at Ginny and she nodded to Peter. Ron let out a stretch and started to get up.

"It's good mum, but I need to save some room for my date tonight," said Ron faking it quiet well.

"Hey, Peter want to see my Room," said Ron with yet again a forced calm.

"Sure," said Peter looking at how his dad was staring at him.

He got up and winked at Ginny, Ginny just glared at him making a really rude hand gesture under the table.

"Which one is your Room," asked Peter in a snobbish fashion.

"Oh it's at the very top," said Ron sneering.

They finally reached his room and was followed closely by Peter. Peter stood in shock of Ron's room.

"Wow, look at the poster it's moving," said Peter pointing at Ron's Chudley Canons poster.

"yeah," said Ron glaring at Peter. Peter moved to Ron's bed, he causally sat down.

"Who's that," said Peter pointing at the picture sitting in a sliver frame on his nightstand.

"Oh my Girlfriend," said Ron almost letting his Horntail jump out.

"What's her name? She looks familiar," said Peter not noticing Ron's fist clench and unclench.

"Hermione Granger,"


	11. Do you know her?

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a week or two but I have finals next week so sorry if I don't update in a while. **

**I hope you like this chapter for the fun with peter has just begun. **

Peter grinned when that name left Ron's lips. Peter looked down at the photo of Hermione he gently brushed his stubby fingers against her face leaving a grubby fingerprint on the pane of glass.

"Ah, Hermione not many people have that name, I guess she's one of a kind." Peter said licking his lips. He slowly put down the picture of Hermione replacing her back to her home on Ron's nightstand. The picture of Hermione continued to grin and blush like it always did. But when Peter had the picture in his hands she stopped blushing and grinning and just stared.

Ron was not sure if this guy did this to Hermione or not but he had to play it safe he didn't want to accuse the wrong guy.

"Do you know her Peter?" asked Ron, acting very calm.

Peter looked back to the picture of Hermione a smirk appeared on the corner of his lips. In inhaled deeply.

"Do..I..Do I know her, of course I know her. She is the reason I lost ten years of my life, she is the reason I lost the few friends that I had, and she is the reason my parents started practicing magic again, if she just kept her mouth shut like all the others. She probably told her parents I was no good and that's why they probably checked up on us. If it wasn't for her I won't be here in **_HILLBILLY WIZARDING HELL_**, beca…"

Ron couldn't take it anymore, he wasn't going to listen to him rant. He was differently not going to listen to him blame it all on Hermione. No one was going to blame this on her. Ron was in a bit of shock that Peter came out this clean, maybe he was just a big headed idiot that loved telling people that he molested little girls. Of course there is the part about him being stupid enough to tell Ron that to his face even knowing that she was his girlfriend. Yet all the power in the world could not stop Ron's fist colliding with Peter's jaw. When flesh met flesh it made a terrible bone crushing sound, the sound of a broken jaw. This sound was almost music to Ron's ears. Of course Ron never hurt anyone for vengeance before but Ron loved watching Peter surfer after the impact.

So there laid Peter on Ron's dusty hardwood floor. Groaning, blood gushing out of the corners of his mouth and a nasty bruise forming on his lower jaw.

"How dare you, just you wait I'll sue you for everything you got," spat out Peter his speech gargling from the blood.

Ron kneeled down to Peter, Ron started to laugh as if the thought of Peter suing him amused him. Ron place a hand on the floor and took the other hand and grabbed Peter's head full of hair lifting him up roughly. Making sure his jaw endure a lot of pressure.

Ron glared at him making sure to not break contact.

"Your going to sue me huh? That's rich, you think you can sue me for everything I got? Did you fully open your eyes? If you didn't notice I have close to nothing and me and you live in different worlds, for I am a wizard and you are a muggle, I can see it in the evening news now, Crazy Looney sues self-proclaimed wizard. No one will believe you." sneered Ron dropping Peter's head as hard as possible.

Peter groaned, coughing up blood.

Ron got to his feet and adjusted his tie.

"Oh, and one more thing Peter don't get blood on my floor,"

With that Ron flashed a rude hand gesture and apparated to Hermione's house.

**There you go, the next chapter will be up soon i'm just pressed for time now so until next time. **


	12. Blood soiled Hands

**I hope you like this chapter. I must be on a role two updates this week, Go me Go me It's my birthday It's my birthday. **

**Just so you know i don't own Harry Potter i would love to but i really don't think JK would sell me the rights for 3 cents and some pocket lint. What is Pocket Lint is it fuss from your pants or is it tiny pygmy puffs. I want a pygmy puff they look fun don't they. Okay well here's the story there is a secret to Peter that might shock you or it might not whatever. **

Peter laid on the floor, his jaw hurting terribly. How could he have been so stupid. You don't say that especially around the girl's boyfriend. What Peter said was almost pleading Ron to punch him, hard really hard. Yet Peter was so thickheaded that he didn't care if he deserved it or not all he wanted to do was get even.

Peter slowly got up from the hardwood floor making sure not to apply pressure on his jaw, it didn't help anyway he moved he applied pressure.

He groaned in pain.

"I'm going to make him pay for this, and after I'm done with him I get his precious little girlfriend too," thought Peter.

He looked down at the photo of Hermione, he grew enraged. He roughly picked up the silver frame and hurled the picture at the wall. The impact shattered the glass leaving rips in the photo. The frame made a dent in the wall, but the wall healed itself, most likely a spell put on the boy's rooms since Fred and George loved to experiment with potions and spells.

He walked over to the photo he bent down grabbing it roughly, cutting his hand in the process. He didn't care nor notice the blood dripping from his palm.

He looked at the photo again, but this time his expression wasn't so glazed over it was purely hateful.

"I'll get you again just you wait," he managed to whisper.

With that he waved his hand over the shattered glass. For a few seconds the glass just laid there. He tried again, but this time he closed his eyes tightly. The pieces of glass sprung to life putting themselves back together. After a few seconds he had a perfectly fine photo frame. He looked down at the photo. He moved his index finger over the rips in her photo. They glowed a bright red and then slowly fused themselves together.

"It's been a long time since I did that," he said to himself.

He slid her photo back in to position and replaced it back on Ron's nightstand.

He then placed both of his hands around his jaw, he closed his eyes and started to whisper in a strange language full of hisses and clicking. After a minute of speaking in this weird tongue his jaw started to glow a faint blue and then slowly healed itself. He moaned as the healing took effect. He slowly took one hand in the other and again whispered in that strange language. And the cuts on his arms and hands healed themselves. All he had left of the attack was a small cut on the side of his jaw, in the shape of a ring print, but he didn't care he was out for revenge and he was going to get it.

……

……..

Ron stumbled after landing pretty hard in Hermione's living room. Mr. Granger jumped back nearly falling out of his armchair. He dropped the evening news and spilt part of his drink. After Ron adjusted his tux he noticed that his arrival surprised Mr. Granger.

"Oh sorry about that Mr. Granger," said Ron picking up the newspaper and replacing it in Mr. Granger's lap. He removed his wand and the remaining liquid on the floor vanished.

"Don't worry Ronald it's okay,"

Mr. Granger always called Hermione's boyfriends by their full name never by a nickname. It was his way of saying, I'm in charge and if you hurt my little girl I will murder you. Ron could tell if he hurt Hermione he would probably find himself in concrete shoes and twenty feet under water.

"Well, Ronald you are looking good," said Mr. Granger extending his hand. Ron looked at it but quickly shook it. Ron noticed that Mr. Granger's eyes wandered to his hands.

"What is that on your hand boy," Mr. Granger asked pointing to Ron's knuckles. Ron looked at his knuckles and noticed they were bloodily, he quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh nothing, why do you ask sir?" asked Ron secretly taking his wand and healing his knuckles. His knuckles didn't hurt till Mr. Granger pointed it out. He must have hit Peter harder then he thought.

"Because it looked like blood, let me see your hand again," said Mr. Granger holding his hand out so he could see Ron's hand. Ron's hands were not finished healing he could still feel the tingling on his last knuckle.

"Why do you want to see my hand sir?" asked Ron praying that his hands would heal faster. He finally felt the tingling leave, but he would not show him his hands till Mr. Granger answered his question.

"I want to see if your hurt, Now let me see," said Mr. Granger pushing his hand though the air. Ron removed his hand from his pocket and showed Mr. Granger his perfectly normal not a scratch on it hand. Ron didn't want to seem too smug with himself he had to force back a smirk.

"Hmm, I guess I must have imagined it," said Mr. Granger dropping Ron's hand.

"Dad why are you holding my boyfriend's hand that's my job," said a voice from the top of the stairs. Ron's eyes wandered up to the stairs and there standing in a baby blue off shoulder dress was the love of his life. She slowly descended the stairs almost holding herself perfectly like a true lady. Her hair was what really turned his head. It was held up by to butterfly type clips and was in a half up half down type of do.

"You look amazing," said Ron trying not to stare at her chest since her dad was in the room.

"Thanks Ron, I love your Tux, but no ruffles I miss the ruffles," she said giggling. Ron smiled, he took her hand a bid the family a farewell. The pair apparated to an alley way close to the restaurant they would be dinning at that evening. Ron took Hermione's hand again a lead her to the restaurant, allowing her to enter first.

…..

…..

….

Peter was on his way to the kitchen when Fred and George stopped him in the living room.

"Hey Peter, want to try our new product," they said together.

"No thanks," said Peter acting as nice as possible.

"Come on you will love it," said George

"It's really good," said Fred look at George with a smirk. Peter stared at them as if wondering if they were up to something but shrugged it off.

"Fine, what is it?" asked Peter putting up his hands in defeat.

"Lemon rain drops," said Fred with a grin. Peter looked at them as if they were dumber then dirt.

"They already have that it's a muggle candy," said Peter hotly.

"We know but ours is different, here try it," said George rumming though his pockets. He pulled out a purple looking pastile.

"It's good, really good," said The twins. Peter took the purple candy from the twins and popped it in his mouth after a few seconds he past out.


	13. Harry My Boy

_**Sorry it's been so long nearly two months since my last update but I have had a bad two months. Writer's block BAD. I think I might have this in the bag. I have finally found out how this story is going to end. Don't worry it's not ending today not even tomorrow we have a while till we are at the end. **_

_**Really, if I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing fan fiction. **_

Ginny sat at the dinning table, a smile playing her lips. Yes, she was really pleased with herself for she told her twin brothers about that nasty vile creature that was attending dinner with them.

George and Fred walked back into the dinning room acting as if nothing happened.

"Lovely dinner mother," said George sucking up really well. Molly smiled thanking George for the complement.

"Yes very good indeed," said Fred playing the golden boy too.

Ginny went back to meal, smiling at her twin brothers.

"I wonder when Harry is going to get here?" said Molly grabbing a roll. Ginny's head turned to her mother almost in awe.

"Harry, Harry is coming," said Ginny almost in shock. Her and Harry were close, they spent many moonlit nights and sun filled days together.

"Yes, he said around seven tonight," said Molly eyeing her daughter.

"Are you okay Ginny," asked Molly noticing something wrong.

"Yes, yes mum I'm okay," said Ginny going back to her plate. Her smile completely vanished and now she was going to face her exlover for the first time this break. She was always fine with Harry in school but in a setting where they would get alone time, made her nervous. Ginny glanced at the clock ever so often, _ten more minutes. Five more minutes, two more minutes, thirty seconds, Now, ten seconds late, two minutes late, _and then after six minutes there is a loud pop and the door swings open and a tall figure steps in.

"Harry my boy," yelled Ginny's father very cheerful. Harry was greeted with laughter and praise as he took his seat next to Ginny.

**Sorry that was so short but I have to leave pretty soon. I will try to update tomorrow. Sorry.**

**Review and be loved.**


	14. Author note

Author Note:

Hey guys sorry about not updating but i've been really really busy. I have been working up a storm about 40 hours a week, and trying to keep in favor with my family i will have a new chapter up this week though i am out of school for the summer and i will have enough time to finish what i started. Don't worry Peter will get whats coming to him x3.

Jadedbumblebee


	15. Hope He Takes It Well

Chapter 14

Hope he takes it well

Ginny sat by her ex-lover, her heart rate increased her forehead became damp her hands shake, did she always behave this way around Harry?

"Hey Ginny," said Harry trying like hell to stay calm and act normal.

"What?" said Ginny a little too harshly.

"I need to talk to you in private okay," said Harry looking worried, he kept stealing glances at her parents.

"Why?" asked Ginny her voice higher then usual. The thought of being alone with Harry was tempting and scary all at once.

"I found out something about…" he looked at her parents again to make sure they weren't listening. "You know who," said Harry finally.

"Oh," said Ginny slightly heart broken, it was strictly business for Harry.

Her and Harry quietly got up from the table and made their way to the living room. Ginny soon noticed that Harry had gotten taller if possible. She led Harry to the couch she turned around to notice that Harry was staring at her. Then that awkward silence fell in front of them. The uncomfortable seconds feel like hours silence. Harry grunted and stepped back clearing his throat.

"Well… here sit," said Harry making his way to the couch and taking his seat.

Ginny sat, looking at him with fake attention.

"Well.. Voldemort… has a secret that only two people on our side knew and the kept that to themselves for reason that are unknown," Harry said looking at Ginny with that same passion he always had.

"What?" asked Ginny wincing alitte from the announcement of that forbidden name.

" He had a son," said Harry in a hoarse whisper.

" Really? Wow does he still have a son," asked Ginny feeling stupid on how she worded it.

"Yea, he was sent to prison," said Harry with a disgusted edge to his voice.

"Really, does he have a name?" asked Ginny inching closer to Harry.

"Yup… Peter," whispered Harry.

Ginny sat quietly, shook slowly taking its toll. She never told Harry, Hermione's secret for fear of what he might do but now she had to tell Harry. She sat on the couch her arms folded in her lap and her feet drawing circles on the floor. She had so many questions to ask Harry and she was about to burst if she didn't tell him.

"Do you know what he looks like? Who did you get this information from? Who's the mother?," asked Ginny her mouth throwing out a lot of question at once.

Harry was taken back by her sudden curiosity, but grinned wanting to tell her all.

"Well, I don't know what he looks like but I can tell you his mother. His mother is dead she was a muggle. I know hard to believe but it's true. You know that…Voldemort…is half-blood I'm sure. She left Voldemort after Peter was born. Voldemort stayed away from her due to his high hatred of muggles but he was in love with this strange woman and after three years of her abandonment he visited her, he told her that she must allow this boy to grow into a wizard, and she denied. He killed her in cold blood, taking his son with him. Voldemort made his son a wand but not like any wand he cut up the wand and implanted it in the boy's hands. Then Voldemort met me and his son was put in an orphanage and was taken in by a normal family." Harry looked at Ginny waiting for a reaction to this load of information he just threw at her. Ginny started to wrench her hands gripping them tightly.

Harry's face screwed up by Ginny's reaction. She started to cry. Harry was taken back, why was she crying? He looked into her face seeing tears fall swiftly, some still clinging to her eyelashes. He inched closer to her placing a hand on top of hers, gently squeezing it.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry his shaggy hair falling in his eyes.

Ginny swallowed hard, it was now or never she had to tell him that she knew who Peter was and why she knew.

She cleared her throat, she still held strong not letting go of Harry's hand.

"I know Peter," she said releasing a huge amount of air. Harry stared at her in shock. He was struggling with his words trying like hell to find the best way to ask her How?

"How?" he said releasing a huge amount of air as well.

"My mum's sister adopted him.. And … and He went to prison because of…," she couldn't finish it was to hard, tears started to fall faster and her speech was starting to waver.

"Because of what?" asked Harry squeezing her hand as to comfort her.

"He hurt Hermione…really bad…He raped her," she said allowing a fair amount of tears to roll of her face.

Harry released her hands, and placed them to his face resting his arms on his knees. Ginny suddenly missed his touch as soon as he withheld her hands.

"I can't stand to have such a monster in my family, it's horrid," she sobbed grabbing a pillow and cramming her face into it. Harry notice how bad it hurt her to have someone that did that to her best friend in the family. He slowly reached out and hugged her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Harry was enjoying her hair in his face and her warm arms wrapped around him. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, brushing her eyelids, wiping away her tears.

"Ginny, don't worry will get him so he can't hurt anyone," said Harry brushing back her hair.

"Actually, he's here," Ginny whispered.

**(A/N) sorry my writings a little rusty but hey i well get better, don't worry next chapter will be alot longer promise. **


	16. Yes

**A/N Okay I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I said it would be updated soon but I guess that makes me a big fat liar so sorry. I have had a lot on my plate the last couple of months. School started and I have been at that and my job that they have me working full time now. So a full time student and worker. But don't you worry in about 2 months school will be out for Christmas and I will be transfer to a University and only working 16 hours a week instead of 40 hours. Okay rant over. Sorry for the long rant and long wait for the story update. So here it is chapter 16**

_Yes..._

"I love you Mione, so so much," Ron moved kissing her cheek. Hermione blushed a deep red coming to the surface of her cheeks. Hermione turned allowing Ron to wrap his arm around her waist. The wind was blowing slightly and moved her brown hair. Ron could smell the sweet smell of mangoes.

"Hmm, your hair smell wonderful," he said inhaling deeply.

She giggled, she turned to him looking up at him.

"Thanks, I am so glad we could spend this time with each other tonight." she smiled looking down. The redhead kissed the top of her head.

Ron grabbed her hand, a playful smile playing his lips.

"So we just had a wonderful dinner, and now we are soaking up the view in Paris, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

She sighed, biting her bottom lip. Ron looked at her thinking to himself that she was the most beautiful thing. Thinking about how her dress moved with her as if it was part of her. About how her sigh was just so cute and how biting her bottom lip made him want to kiss her. That just what he did. He kissed her, for all of Paris to see, she was taken by surprise but kissed him back. Soon she found her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, her fingers twirling his long red hair. He also found himself wrapping both arms around her waist, and leaning into the kiss more as they both kissed more rapidly.

"Hey, get a room," some tourist shout as he walked past the intertwined couple.

They broke apart, Hermione leaned against the base of the Eiffel tower breathing heavily, her face a bright red, but she did something Ron didn't expect her to do. She started laughing, she pointed to the tourist and shouted.

"This is the city of love my friend, by telling a couple to get a room will be a disrespect to the city, why bring one down when they are high on_ love_," She shouted smiling as she grabbed Ron my the arm and lacing her fingers with his.

The tourist continued walking, shaking his head at her.

She groaned, smiling at Ron she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I suppose to some people love is dead," she said having the same expression on her face. Excitement.

"Let's go back to your place, Ron I'm sure your parents are asleep," she was biting her lips a hint of lust was in her eyes.

Ron gulped. He gulped because Hermione looked as if she was wanting to spend the night with him and Peter was still there.

"Err. Hermione why don't we go to your house tonight instead," Ron asked hoping a yes to be the answer.

"Oh, I don't think so mister," she said putting her hand on his chest.

"Mum and Dad are still there, and we could get a little loud," she said closing her eyes and kissing him again.

She was completely lustful at this moment and Ron didn't want to take advantage of her, even though she was all up for it. How would she react if they did have sex?

"Let me call my mum and tell her that I will spend Christmas at your place okay?"

He nodded.

……………..

After a few minutes Hermione hung up the pay phone and turned to Ron.

"My Mum said it was okay, she expected me to stay anyway."

Ron turned to her a nervous grin on his face.

"That's great, but we had guest over if you don't mind we can apparate to my house and I can see if they all left?" said Ron hoping that Peter got his fat ass off his floor and out of his house.

After the really tight squeezing sensation they arived at the door step of the Burrow.

"All the lights are out, thats a good sign," Ron said whispering to Hermione.

Ron opened the door slowly, he pulled out his wand just in case. The two twins were sitting at the dinning room table.

"Owww, hey Hermione hey Ron what are you two up to?" said the twins in unison.

"None of your business," said Ron his eyes narrowing. "Are the guests still here?"

"No they went home, finally, one of them was so bored he pasted out," laughed Fred and soon followed by George.

"That's good, will I'm going to bed," said Ron streching his arms.

"Me too," yawned Hermione.

"Okay, make sure it's not the same bed," said George laughing as he finished up some of the left-over pie. Hermione yawned again laughing, Ron acted to giggle but gave the twins the finger when Hermione wasn't look.

Ron and Hermione assended the stairs as quietly as possible till they got to Ron's room.

"Awww, that was a fun date Ron i really enjoyed it," said Hermione her lust had vanished and so did her want to share his bed.

"Thanks, i had fun too, i just want to know were Harry is," said Ron looking over his room to find the extra bed empty.

"Well... Ginny's here too you know and Harry still kinda likes her," she saw the look that came across Ron's face and quickly said," I'm sure they are just talking."

"Yeah, they're just talking," said Ron. Ron moved closer to Hermione.

"Well, since Harry isn't here maybe i can stay here to night?"

"Sure...gulp if you want," He said his brow was starting to sweat.

"Great," she leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Ron pulled away his face red with embrassment.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked but one look at Ron's lower half would tell all. She blushed, and turned shly to Ron's bed taking a seat.

"Sorry, it's just that i really really love you and i guess my body wants to do things that i think we are not ready for." He said taking a seat next to her keeping his hands over his groin.

"And what makes you think "we" are not ready," she said her eyes meeting his.

"Well i guess i'm ready but i dont' know about you, are you ready?" he asked removing his hands from his once erected area.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, moving her hands to his face, he reacted moving his arms and wrapping them around her waist. She deepen the kiss moving her tongue around the bottom row of his teeth and slowly biting his lip. She pulled away, and looked him in the eyes love pouring from them.

"Can you take that as a yes?"

_**I know it's short but I have work in about one hour so I will try to update again but no promises of a fast update. **_


	17. What?

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, this is taking longer than expected… I've had writers block on this story for a month or two and I've finally thought of a good way to start the story… As many of you know Hermione is completely love struck on Ron…why? Is she going crazy from all the trouble with peter? Is she tired of being thought of as breakable? Will Ron react with openness for her will to give herself up to him or will he back away? Well today some of your questions will be answered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter not now not ever. **

Ron's eyes grew wide as Hermione planted the kiss of his life on his lips. Hermione moved her lips with his, as he tried to keep up. She was in a hurry and he didn't like this. She was pressing up against him moving her hands though his hair, he put his hands on her shoulders but did nothing more.

Ron could tell she was getting annoyed by his lack of participation and immediately broke the kiss. She moved to his side and sat on his bed. She was angry and he could tell. Why did this matter so much to her? Ron could careless if they had sex he was fine with the fact that she was safe and his.

She was staring at the floor her cheeks burning with embarrassment and anger. Ron felt bad for letting her down, but knew that this wasn't the night for their first time and he didn't want the feeling of taking advantage looming over his head.

She kicked off her heels, and pulled on the straps of her dress. He could tell that she was crying and had the strongest urge to wipe away those tears, to tuck her hair behind her ear and tell her ever thing is okay, but he put those tears there and that hurt him.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued to stare at the floor.

Ron slowly put his hand on her shoulder, but as soon as it made contact she brushed him away. She turned to him, her cheeks simmering from her tears.

"Ron, don't." she said her voice trembling from the flow of tears.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why this is so important to you, I mean I want to but not now not here, I'm sorry but it's not right," He said trying to look caring.

She let out a choked out moan and placed her face in her hands.

"You find me disgusting don't you, not fit for anything, because I'm ruined is that it because I'm damaged goods," She half yelled though her tears.

Ron was taken back, to him that was a low blow her would never think that to him she was still the innocent, loving girl he had know since 1st year. Her pain to him was his pain too.

"You don't understand Hermione,"

That was the boiling point, her anger was to the brim and that pushed it.

"I think I do understand Ronald, you don't want to touch me or have anything to do with me and as far as I'm here you don't want me in anyway," she screamed. Her face twisted in a evil look. Anger.

"Hermione, just listen will ya," yelled Ron standing.

Hermione raised to coming up to his chin.

"Ron, I don't think this is going to work," she said half civil.

"What do you mean," he said fearing the worse.

"I want to break up."

**Sorry its short but I have class in about two hours and I need sleep.**


	18. What Are You Crazy?

**Hi, well i think I'm on a roll. Sorry for the short update a few days ago. I hope you like the new chapter: No flames please and please Review. **

**Chapter 17**

**What are you Crazy?**

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed, his eyes roaming her face frantically, trying to find a hint of sanity. She was completely manic. Her eyes didn't hold their wise and brilliant stare as normal but now they were manic and new personality to them.

She stood up, shaking her head at him.

"You don't understand! I want someone that really wants to be with me!" she yelled. Ron stood in shock. He always tried to make her happy, and he truly wanted to be with her.

"You don't think that I love you, that I don't want to be with you," He yelled. Why was she acting like that?

She didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he said in an angry mutter. His eyes were stinging as tears traitor tears threaten to fall.

"I'll answer you!" she screamed, she ripped off the engagement ring he gave her and threw it in his face. His eyes fell as it hit the floor. His cheeks burned in anger.

She started to walk out but he reached out and grabbed her upper arm.

"NO, you listen to me," He said trying to sound forceful and calm. Her eyes widen in shock, her mind violently flashed back to her attacks at the rough motion he grabbed her.

"Lemme GO!!" she yelled smacking him with all her might with her free hand. He dropped her hand as his cheeks burned from the force she smacked him with. She ran out the door pulling at her dress strap. Ron frustrated kicked his chair making it tumble over. He sat down on his bed pushing his hands to the side of his head.

As Hermione ran down to Ginny's room she could feel her tears fall as she hastily wiped them away.

She knocked on Ginny's door hoping that she and Harry (she knew that Harry was visiting) weren't getting cozy.

"Open," said Ginny

Hermione busted in crying loudly. Ginny sat up her book tumbling down to the floor.

"Hermione, Good Merlin what's going on?" she yelled her eyes wide from Hermione's state.

"I….I b-broke up with R-Ron." She sobbed. Cramming her face into her pillow laying on her cot that Ginny put out for her.

"What are you serious," she said sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah, I did," she sobbed.

"Why, what happened?" said Ginny leaning into Hermione brushing her shoulder. Her hands moved over the fingerprints Ron left on her arm. Ginny inhaled deeply as she saw the marks on her arm.

"Hermione did he do this to you?" Ginny asked her fingers lightly tracing the marks.

Hermione nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Ron," Ginny said grabbing her wand anger in her voice.

Hermione stood up grabbing Ginny, her eyes wide.

"No don't he didn't mean too, I was acting mental he grabbed me to calm me down, I was totally out of control, I threw my ring at his face. I was just so angry," Hermione said her wise glaze coming back to her eyes.

Ginny's eyes scanned Hermione, her brow arching.

"So he didn't mean too," she started to sit down "but he hurt you, regardless, he hurt you."

"No, no he tried to grab me as I was leaving his room," she said sighing.

"Well, why did you have a fight and break up for anyway?" she said.

"It's I don't feel like he loves me, like he spends so much time worrying that I'm going to freak out and I don't want him to worry," she said picking at the trim of her dress.

"He is still going to worry about you," She paused sneezing "excuse me, I mean he is your friend he is going to worry still."

"Yeah I guess, but I just thing we are moving to fast, I wanted to have sex with him but I don't know now I'm rethinking everything." She said walking over to Ginny's dresser, picking out some pajamas.

"Well just do what you want, I know Ron's going to be upset but if you want to break up with him it's your business," said Ginny laying back down on her bed.

"Thanks Ginny, I hope Ron doesn't take it hard," she said pulling over her night shirt and pajama bottoms.

"Of course he's going to take it hard you're his first love," Ginny said turning over turning out her bedroom light.

Hermione didn't say anything.

………………………………...

Ron was laying on his bed staring at his ceiling as Harry talked about his plans of attack incase Voldemort just decided to spring up during school.

Ron's thoughts went over her frantic stare her twisted face.

Was she serious? Why did she freak out when he said no?

He finally drifted to sleep as he dreamt of Hermione throwing her ring at him over and over.

………………………………...

Christmas and the holiday went by with out incident. Ron and Hermione spent most of the time avoiding each other. The most they said was apologies as the did the dishes together Christmas night.

Now they were on they're way to Hogwarts for they're final time seeing that this is their final semester at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Neville and Hermione shared a compartment. Ron sat closest to the door as Hermione read a book nearest the window. The rest talked about their holidays and the relief that no one was hurt over the holidays.

Ron was picking at a loose strand on his robe. He wasn't paying attention to the group though he did glance at Hermione every once and awhile when he knew she wasn't looking.

Hermione read but wasn't comprehending anything. She was thinking about school and if she wanted to get back with Ron. Though the thought of going back with him was tempting she really wanted to think things though first.

As Ron and Hermione spent the majority of the time avoiding each other. A very regal boy walked by and knocked on the door before pulling it open.

"Hermione, Prof. McGonagall needs to speak with you." The regal boy stated as he glanced at Harry Potter his eyes drifting to his scar. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes of course what apartment?" she asked her eyes moving from her book.

"The head compartment closest to the conductor," He said glancing at Luna as a eyebrow arched.

"Okay thanks," Hermione said laying her book down on the seat and walking to the door as the boy step out of her way.

As Hermione walked to the head compartment she wondered why she was being asked to meet with Prof. McGonagall. Maybe it has to be about my Head girl position after Dumbledore's death they didn't have time to get to the decision of who would be the Head boy and girl.

She finally got to the compartment pulling the door she walked in as Prof. McGonagall was looking over some papers.

"Aww, Hermione nice of you to come," she said pushing up her glasses and putting down her papers.

"Thank you, May I ask why am I here Prof." she asked as she sat across from McGonagall.

"Aww well you are going to have to wait till Mr.Malfoy gets here." She said talking a sip of tea.

Hermione groaned, after a bad holiday all she needs is Malfoy.

After a few minutes of sitting in the compartment. The door slowly creaked open. A pale, tall figure walked into the room. One sight of her, his lips turned into a sneer as he rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger, I have great news you two have been chosen to be Head Boy and Head Girl!" she said passing the two their badges. Hermione ran her fingers over the gold and red badge. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Malfoy doing the same.

"As first act of Head Boy and Girl I'm going to need you to patrol the cart and help the students into the castle. After that patrol the corridors after I introduce the new head boy and girl at the welcome back feast." She said not looking at them.

They both rolled they're eyes.

"Great, could this get any better," Thought Hermione. Malfoy didn't even look at her.

Hermione and Malfoy left the compartment together as they patrolled the halls. Hermione didn't look at Malfoy as he barked at students to move out of his way. Hermione could see that they were approaching their compartment. She wanted to run in the opposite direction as they neared it. She just hoped no one would see her walk by. She past the compartment looking straight ahead not looking in.

While in the compartment Harry was discussing the fall he had in second year and how Prof. Lockhart removed all his bones. Harry rolled his eyes as he told his boring story to Neville who held interest. Luna was chatting to Ron who was staring at his shoe. Ginny sat at Harry's side gently rubbing his back.

"I told my dad that if he just added a pinch of peppermint that the Crumbled Horn Shortstack would be more attracted to the odor… he promised to write back if he actually saw one… Why is Hermione with Malfoy? I heard he was dropping out of school my dad said it was because his father wanted him to be a tap dancer." She said looking out the compartment window with mild interest. Ron shot up looking out the window. Hermione didn't even look at him.

Ron glared at her; he wanted to grab her and shake her and ask her if she was out of her mind. Malfoy turned around to grab a first year walking past him with his wand stuck up his nose. Ron gasped He saw the silver badge. Hermione turned around to help the first year with his wand as Malfoy yelled at him but smirking as Hermione popped out the wand. He closed the door and groaned she was head girl and Malfoy Head boy.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review. thank you. **


End file.
